Super Bowl Fun Day
Super Bowl Fun Day is episode fourteen of season eight of Full House. It originally aired on January 25, 1995. Opening Teaser In the living room, Stephanie babysits Nicky and Alex and helps them make a collage of all the animals they saw at the zoo today, starting with camels, elephants, and bears. When Nicky says they saw hot dogs, Stephanie clarifies that she meant animals they "didn't put mustard on" and also didn't put in their mouths. D.J. comes in and notices, and asks them to clean up because of an upcoming interview (see below). Stephanie can only remark, "First scholarship through Cranky State, she's a lock!" The boys reply, "Maybe she needs to nap", as we cut to the opening credits. Plot summary On Super Bowl Sunday, Jesse and Joey have promised to take Michelle and her friends to a science museum, but Joey comes up with a way to get him and Jesse out of it so they can watch the Super Bowl. Later, at home, Michelle helps Joey realize that he was selfish to break the promise that he and Jesse had made to her and her friends. Meanwhile, D.J. has an interview with Norma Bedrosian, of the scholarship foundation, and this could help pay D.J.'s way through college. It turns out that Norma is a football fan who wants to see the Super Bowl. Also, Danny and Becky are hosting the Super Bowl pre-game show in Miami. Guest stars * as Norma Bedrosian – Kinney is known for her role as Mimi Bobeck on the sitcom The Drew Carey Show (1995–2004) * (1956–2006) as Weeb * as Derek Boyd (7th episode, of 9) * as Aaron Bailey (11th episode, of 12) * as Teddy (13th episode, of 14) Quotes and Becky appear on TV in the sports grill. Weeb: Hey! Check out the babe on the pregame show. Jesse: Hey, that's no babe; that's my wife! (See Trivia) ---- and Becky appear on TV in the kitchen. Weeb: Hey, look! It's that clown again laughs. Stephanie: That's no clown; that's my dad. ... later denying Danny is her dad Okay, boys, let's go upstairs. Alex: That was your dad. Stephanie: Shh! That was also your mom. Nicky & Alex: Shh! go upstairs. ---- D.J.: Norma Would you excuse me for just one second? her head into the living room through the kitchen door Shut up! all quiet down upon hearing her. ... Kimmy: the kitchen Deej, there you are. Why didn't you tell me you were having a wild party? ... Norma: Let's cut to the chase, Miss Tanner. Your grades are excellent. Your essay was superlative. You got the scholarship! D.J.: Mrs. Bedrosian, thank you! Norma: I'm sure you'll make us all very proud, dear. Now, to the game! D.J.: Right! ---- Norma: the living room Any room in here for another football fan? Weeb & his gang: Norma! Norma: What are you guys doing here? Why aren't you at Weeb's? Weeb: All because of his hand on Jesse's head Beavis and it on Joey's Butt-Head here. Jesse: Hey, don't blame Beavis. This is all Butt-Head's fault. laughs like Butt-Head, and gets pummeled with popcorn. Joey: Okay, okay. Come on! It didn't work out so bad. It's a great game and everyone's having fun. ---- their "little talk" comes a big sound from the crowd in the living room. Joey: Boy, that' sounded like a big play. Michelle: Well, it is the Super Bowl. What are we waiting for? Joey: Let's go! Come on! It's the Super Bowl! Trivia *The only appearance of Weeb's Sports Grill *Danny and Becky only appear on TV on location *Jesse's response, "Hey, that's no babe; that's my wife!" (as well as Stephanie saying: "That's no clown; that's my dad.") is a take on the old original joke: "Who was that lady I saw you with last night?" "That was no lady; that was my wife!" *''Full House'' takes place in San Francisco, and this episode aired just a few days before the San Francisco 49ers beat the San Diego Chargers in Super Bowl XXIX with a score of 49-26 Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Crying Category:Shushing